A Thing Called Family ZADR
by The Hattress Of Horror
Summary: Fluffy ZADR stuff. I know. I typed this quickly so not much background or thought put in this. Just a random topic. It's horrid. I know.


COME FIND ME ON DEVIANTART!

.com/

Family

Dib, with his glasses slumped to the edge of his nose, dreamily turned his gaze to his alien lover. He had his eyes placed, though he wasn't paying attention, to his large purple television. He had his right arm resting comfortably in his lap with his legs lazily crossed and his other black rubber-gloved hand was lounging openly across the magenta couch.

"Hey Zim?", Dib asked suddenly.  
>"Present.", Zim replied, flicking his maroon eyes to him.<br>"What do you think a…FAMILY-", saying the word uncomfortably," would be like? For us?"  
>In truth, neither Zim nor Dib had ever experienced a family. Zim was born from a tube and 3 seconds later was sent for military training. Dib's father was a workaholic and barely ever saw his son in person and his sister wouldn't and doesn't care if he's gone or dead or whatever. They both found the thought a little odd of topic, but Dib thought he might as well get Zim's opinion on it.<p>

"Family? You mean Smeets and mates and stuff?", he raised a slick antennae up in question.  
>"Ye-Yea-Yeah."<br>Zim loves it when Dib stutters like that. He only does it when he's incredibly nervous or he's thinking intensly of something.  
>"What do you th-think a chi-chil-kid would look l-like if we had one?"<br>Zim lifted his head up and looked at Dib with a cool-it face.  
>"Sorry. It isn't m-my fault.", Dib retorted sheepishly.<p>

"Slightly young to be thinking about that Dib-filth.", Zim chuckled.  
>He still hadn't gotten over his habit of calling Dib names, just like Dib hadn't kicked his own habit of talking out loud to himself. Dib didn't mind Zim calling him names because he knows that Zim means it in a loving way.<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Dib, your what? 12 years old? I have accepted you as my love-mate-pig-thing about 5 weeks ago. Don't you think that it's a little early to be thinking about things like THAT? I mean, I am completely attractive in every way and everyone wants my yummy figure, but really."<p>

Dib blushed a little and stared down at his feet in thought, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Nope! Anyway, family?"<br>Zim arched his back away from the couch expertly to sit up completely. He looked down at his own blackened leggings as he pondered what to say. Dib mischeviously smiled to himself. He knew good and well that Zim didn't like answering questions like that, where he had to REALLY think. He was sure that Zim probably didn't think very often, so this was a slightly victorious moment for him.

"Well, Irken soldiers aren't supposed to have families. Our race is created on military standards. Once we have obtained our mission, we are to finish it at all costs. Once retired (only reason we do that is so we can used the retired Irkens as cannons), we care able to find mates. It's difficult to SPLATTER the skulls of our enemies with a smeet around our legs.", smashing his fists together to emphasize splatter.

"…..ah….I see…", Dib was still quite frightened of the brutality of Zim's people. He turned his gaze slowly back to the t.v. It was showing a toothpaste commercial with rainbows coming from the toothpaste tube being spread on a red tooth brush. Zim sensed Dib's internal disappointment.

He added rather quickly,  
>"BUT I'm sure if we DID have a smeet or whatever, It would be amazing. Possibly the next Almighty Tallest! Yes, I could see it being a handsome leader indeed. The height would be for you", he quoted the last line quickly so he could return to praising himself," But the leadership, brain, and looks would be ALL me!"<p>

He grinned proudly and puffed his chest our. Dib grinned widely and rolled his eyes. Zim's ego was WAY too big, but then again; that's what makes Zim all…well…Zimmyish. His grin deceased when another thought pushed into the barriers of his mind.  
>"So…if y-you-", he took a deep breath to calm himself," WE were on Irk and you were on another mission, then you wouldn't be with me?", he asked, clearly fearful.<p>

"LEAVE? YOU? Your giant head would be taking up all the space!"  
>Dib sighed with relief and leaned and snuggled into Zim's rose-clothed chest.<br>"I love you too Space-boy."  
>Zim grunted and moved his arm around Dib's torso, playing with his scythe-like strand of hair that stood among the messy forest of black. Dib moved his arms around the aliens waist.<br>"Do you love me?", he whispered.

Zim removed his hand and moved it to the boys chin and lifted to face him, so that they were eye to eye.  
>"What kind of stupid question is that…stupid?", unable to think of a better nickname.<br>"A stupid one I suppose."  
>"Mhmm, just like you."<br>Zim smiled wickidly and leaned to Dib and kissed him, Dib smiling through the lips when he felt the gentle rumble of Zim's purr against his own chest. He had heard that purr so often, he chuckled and imitated the sound perfectly, creating a symphony of deep rumbling syncing together like thunder in a quiet mountain range.

Finis~

A quote from the Hattress::::::: If you say I ain't got no potato's then I got me some potato's you trogladite.


End file.
